Was bleibt
by kslchen
Summary: Sie sagen immer, Weihnachten sei das Fest der Liebe. Es scheint ihm richtig, dass er sein Weihnachten mit denen verbringen sollte, die er geliebt hat – oder immer noch liebt?


_So, die letzte alte Geschichte aus meinem Fundus. Entstanden aufgrund eines „Anne-Weihnachten"-Prompts, aber da mir in der Zeit nicht sehr weihnachtlich war, ist es auch die Geschichte nicht geworden. Ich mag sie aber trotzdem._

_Disclaimer:  
>In meinem Profil.<em>

_Summary:  
>Sie sagen immer, Weihnachten sei das Fest der Liebe. Es scheint ihm richtig, dass er sein Weihnachten mit denen verbringen sollte, die er geliebt hat – oder immer noch liebt?<em>

**Was bleibt…**

Es war nur ein grauer Schleier.

Ein grauer Schleier, flatterhaft und so leicht, dass es schien, als würde man ihn mit einer einzigen Handbewegung zur Seite wischen können. Aber man konnte es nicht. Er hatte es weiß Gott oft genug versucht.

Denn dieser Schleier, der ihn von der fröhlichen Gesellschaft trennte, in deren Mitte er sich befand, obwohl ungesehen, unbemerkt, dieser Schleier war kein Stück Stoff, das man anfassen und bewegen konnte.

Es war der Schleier, der die Toten von den Lebenden trennte, seit je her und bis in alle Ewigkeit, unerbittlich, unüberwindbar.

Bei ihm war es eine Granate gewesen. Eine Granate, die ihn zerfetzt hatte, dann Schmerzen, Schmerzen, Stimmen, wieder Schmerzen und irgendwann geheiligte Stille.

Er hatte gebraucht, um zu begreifen, dass er tot war. Hatte gebraucht, um zu verstehen, warum die Menschen um ihn herum plötzlich grau und schemenhaft waren, warum sie ihn nicht ansahen, wenn er sprach und warum er niemanden berühren konnte.

Das war nun über drei Jahre her und es war sein viertes Weihnachten hinter dem Schleier, aber das erste, an dem er sich gewagt hatte, zurückzukehren, an den Ort seiner Kindheit. Das erste Weihnachten in Ingleside, seit er tot war.

Sie hatten seinen Platz am Tisch mit gedeckt und er fühlte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als er es bemerkte. Weniger Freude als Erleichterung. Erleichterung, dass er nicht vergessen war.

Jetzt beobachtete er die Menschen um sich herum, die so nah und doch so unerreichbar fern schienen. Beobachtete, wie sie lachten und redeten und aßen und sangen und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als bei ihnen sein zu können.

Er sah seine Eltern und für einen Moment erschrak es ihn wieder mal, wie alt sie aussahen. Die Haare seines Vaters waren mehr grau als braun und seine Mutter, die ihm immer mehr wie ein Mädchen erschienen war als jedes andere, wirklich kleine Mädchen in Glen, wirkte merkwürdig erwachsen.

Man hatte ihnen gesagt, dass er schnell und schmerzlos von einem Schuss getroffen worden war, dass wusste er. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sie die Wahrheit erraten hatten – dass er erst nach tagelangen Qualen endlich vom Tod erlöst worden war.

Jem wusste natürlich, dass die angegebene Todesursache eine reine Lüge war, aber selbst sein impulsiver, oft taktloser Bruder hatte im Krieg gelernt, wann es besser war, zu schweigen und schweigen tat er. Schwieg über so viele Dinge, wie alle Soldaten es taten und er es auch getan hätte.

Jetzt gerade redete Jem jedoch, erzählte irgendeine amüsante Geschichte, mal wieder der Mittelpunkt des Geschehens, saß näher neben Faith als es sich gehörte und streifte hin und wieder ihren Arm mit seiner Hand oder ihr Bein mit seinem Knie.

Irgendetwas an diesem Bild ließ eine alte Wunde wieder aufreißen, die er langst verheilt gewähnt hatte und bewies mal wieder, dass Gefühle selbst den Tod überdauerten. Gewisse Gefühle zumindest.

Er lachte leise und wusste, dass sie sich, hätten sie ihn hören können, gewundert hätten, dass er zu einem dermaßen bitteren Lachen fähig war. Der Krieg hatte ihn verändert. Vielleicht auch der Tod.

Denn bekam der Held am Ende nicht immer die Prinzessin? War Jem nicht immer der Held unter ihnen gewesen? Und Faith nicht die einzige, die eine Prinzessin hätte sein können?

Die Zeiten für Rittern und Prinzen auf weißen Pferden waren längst vorbei, aber stattdessen bekam sie einen Arzt und Soldaten mit einem halben Model T und heutzutage schien das besser als gar nicht.

Er wandte den Blick ab, beobachtete nun seine älteste jüngere Schwester, die Jem zu lauschen schien, aber wer Nan kannte, der las in ihrem Blick ohne Probleme, dass ihre Gedanken woanders waren, einige Meter weiter, am Ende des Raumes, wo Jerry sich mit Ken unterhielt.

Keiner der beiden schien sonderlich erpicht darauf, Jems Geschichte zu hören, vielleicht kannten sie sie auch, wer wusste das schon?, aber auf jeden Fall konnte er es ihnen schwer verdenken.

Jem war bei seiner Pointe angelangt und als er sich wieder umdrehte sah er, wie seine jüngste Schwester Rilla das fröhliche Lachen als Möglichkeit nutzte, sich wegzustehlen. Er wusste mehr, als dass er sah, dass Ken einen Versuch machte, zu ihr zu gehen, ihn jedoch aufgab, als er sah, zu wem sie ging.

Die junge Frau saß alleine in einer Ecke, etwas versteckt, den Kopf gesenkt, und war älter, als sie es vor dem Krieg gewesen war, aber waren dass nicht alle?

Er sah wie Rilla die Hand ausstreckte und vorsichtig, ganz sanft den glänzenden schwarzen Haarschopf berührt, dabei leise etwas sagte, und der Schmerz, der ihn plötzlich durchzuckte ließ das lächerliche Ziepen bei Faiths Anblick plötzlich nur noch peinlich erscheinen.

Sie wirkte verloren, ohne hilflos zu sein, traurig, ohne verzweifelt zu erscheinen. Weil die Welt Una Meredith schon viel zu oft wehgetan hatte und weil sie gelernt hatte, stark zu sein, vielleicht stärker als alle anderen.

Trotzdem tat es ihm weh.

„Es ist Zeit." Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass Tante Marilla gesprochen hatte.

„Sie hat Recht", sein Großvater John, „es ist wirklich Zeit. Du bist schon zu lange hier unten."

Er rührte sich nicht.

„Es ist über drei Jahre her", erinnerte seine Großmutter Bertha, die er erst im Tod kennen gelernt hatte, „du musst loslassen. Für unsereins gibt es kein Zurück, wir können nur weitergehen. Und wenn du das nicht tust, werden deine Gefühle dich aufzehren."

Erst jetzt drehte er sich langsam um, den Widerwillen deutlich in den grauen Augen, die seine Mutter so geliebt hatte. Immer noch liebte.

„Sie kommen klar", fügte Onkel Matthew hinzu, der im Tod so schweigsam war wie im Leben und doch einer seiner liebsten Begleiter, „sie alle."

Dann trat ein rothaariges Kleinkind hervor, dessen Namen man niemals hätte besser wählen können, griff nach seiner Hand und zupfte daran, zog ihn mit sich.

Er wehrte sich nicht mehr, ließ sich weg ziehen.

Die Gestalten um den Weihnachtsbaum wurden schemenhafter, der Schleier flatterte stärker und stärker und plötzlich war es kein angsteinflössender, sondern ein merkwürdig tröstender Gedanke.

Es war nur ein grauer Schleier.


End file.
